


Living under the same roof

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron took a breath as he opened his eyes. A knock on the door startled him. - “Erm... gimme a minute.” - he said while he tried not to think about the fact that a little memory of Robert made him hard in less than two minutes.Or...Missing scene from the affair era about the time Robert stayed at the pub. This particular scene takes place after the scenes on 29th April 2015.





	Living under the same roof

30th April 2015, 1:57am

 

A month ago he would've killed for an opportunity like this. Robert living under the same roof as him? What a gift.... a gift that right now is a nightmare. It was bad. How the hell did he end up here? He couldn't even think straight. Not with Robert down the hall. He was like two rooms away and Aaron knew it was impossible but he swore he could hear him breathing. He didn't wanna know any of it, and yet, all he could think about was him. Only him. Always … just..... him.

 

“This is crazy.” - he muttered to himself as he got up from bed. He didn't even have to use the bathroom, but he needed to calm down, and cold water right in his face sounded like the perfect idea. So he slowly made his way to the bathroom. His leg was still giving him hell, and he couldn't walk properly which was annoying enough, but somehow he got there.

 

“Alright.” - he sighed as he looked at his own reflection. He wasted no time to splash some water in his face before he leaned on the sink. He closed his eyes, tried everything, but it seemed like everything was about Robert. He could swear he smelled his shower gel, the one he used for a whole week when he went up to Home Farm. The one that filled his nose as the fog surrounded them in the shower cabin.

 

The memories wouldn't let him go. He closed his eyes, hands still gripping at the sink, as he let his mind wander for a minute. He remembered the way Robert stood behind him, kissing his neck, while he drew small circles on his hips with the tip of his fingers. He was.... so gentle.... so sweet.... and the water just poured down on them as they gave in to the feelings.

 

Aaron took a breath as he opened his eyes. A knock on the door startled him. - “Erm... gimme a minute.” - he said while he tried not to think about the fact that a little memory of Robert made him hard in less than two minutes.

 

“I can wait.” - he heard the voice behind the door. It was Robert. _Of course_ he thought _Why does it always have to be him?_ He asked himself. He looked in the mirror one more time as he tried to stay calm. It was impossible, but he had to try.

 

“All yours.” - he said trying to get as far away from Robert as he could, as fast as his crutch let him, which wasn't very fast.

 

“Had fun in there did you?” - he asked with that arrogant tone of his. Aaron didn't want to respond, but he almost tripped on his crutch if it wasn't for Robert who grabbed him. - “Are you alright?” - he asked as he helped him to his feet. If Aaron didn't know any better, he'd say it was almost.... caring. _Like he gave a damn._

 

“Like you care.” - he said quietly as he pushed him away. He didn't look at him just got to his door, then closed it after he went inside, leaving Robert alone.

 

He didn't know that Robert stayed there, looking at that closed door for 5 minutes whispering – “Of course I care.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you have prompts about the affair era? Feel free to let me know
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
